Una noche con el asesino de la espada carmesí
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: ¿Y si Harker hubiera sido más convincente con sus mentiras? ¿Y si Fortune no hubiera visto a través de su fachada tan pronto? ¿Cómo hubiera ido su cita? Contenido sexual explícito.


Harker pensó en darle una respuesta clara. Pero ella era lista, y temió que pudiera sospechar algo si él se mostraba demasiado claro con su propuesta. Así que pensó en fingir negociar un rato más.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero como sé yo que cuando mi apoyo no te sea útil, no serás tú la que me traicione?

-No puedes. Al menos, no a largo plazo. A corto y medio, puedo asegurarte que no tengo intención de hacerlo. Claro, que yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Me alegra ver que nos encontramos en la misma página. Pero no tengo tampoco intención de hacerlo. Si lo hiciera, Braggs y Crow desarmarían a mi banda con la misma excusa que usaron para ti.-se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.-He de decir que me puse de acuerdo a regañadientes con aquello.

-Oh. A ver si adivino. Ahora es cuando dices que lamentas lo que me hicieron, ¿verdad? Que no te quedaba más remedio que estar de acuerdo con ellos.

-No. Tendría otro remedio, si hubieras llegado antes.

Miss Fortune se puso en pie.

-Al fin algo de honestidad.

-Pero sí. Creo que aceptaré tu trato. Al menos, a corto y medio plazo.

Miss Fortune se puso de pie, y le dió la mano cuando este se la tendió, a lo que Harker tiró de ella hacía si.

-¿Y quien sabe? Puede que con el tiempo, cambie de opinión, y se convierta en algo más longevo.

-Oh, ¿y cómo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión?-preguntó Fortune, sintiendo su mano sobre la espalda.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas al interior, y cerramos nuestro trato con una copa? Y quizás, con algo más...

-Otra vez sacando tus cartas demasiado rápido.-le silenció colocándole los dedos de su enguantada mano sobre los labios.-Primero enséñame que tienes para beber, y luego veré si quiero comprobar si tu mano es tan habilidosa como dices.

* * *

-Este champán es delicioso.-dijo Miss Fortune dejando la copa sobre la mesa.-Me pregunto a que clase de contrabandistas conoces tú para que puedan traerte cosas así de Demacia.

-¿Sería cauto desvelártelo? No sé si algunos de sus nombres están en el tablón.

Fortune sintió la mano de Harker sobre el muslo, ahora que estaban sentados el uno junto al otro en aquel elegante y mullido sofá. Aquella velada le estaba resultando mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba, y lo mismo podía decirse de su tacto. Así que no le apartó la mano de inmediato.

-Yo podría decírtelo si me dijeras sus nombres.

-Eres implacable, Sarah.-dijo Harker acercándosele un poco más, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá tras ella.-Resulta una cualidad muy atractiva en una mujer.

Miss Fortune se recostó en el respaldo. Acto que Harker tomó como una señal para poder envolver sus hombros con el brazo.

-También puede decirse lo mismo de un hombre.-Miss Fortune le miró a los ojos, acomodándose en él.-Y te veo mostrarte muy implacable respecto a mi.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me motivan mis deseos.-respondió tomándole de la barbilla.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

-¿Ahora mismo?

Miss Fortune se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando Harker acortó la distancia entre sus bocas. Solo ligeramente. Después, simplemente cerró los ojos, y disfrutó de aquel beso que él no tenía derecho de hacer tan exquisito.

-Tu sabor en mis labios.-respondió Harker al cortar el beso.

-Vaya.-Fortune se frotó el labio, antes de volver a coger su copa.-No sé si será buena idea mezclar negocios y placer en una misma velada.

-Los negocios ya han sido zanjados.-Harker comenzó a juguetear con un rizo que se había desprendido de su moño.-Ya hemos terminado de discutir todos los términos. ¿O acaso se te ocurre alguno más?

-No sé, no sé.-Fortune se puso de pie, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala como si meditara muy profundamente en algo.-¿A ti se te ocurre algo más?

Harker sonrió. Al igual que ella, se puso de pie, y se dirigió al gramófono.

-Se me ocurre algo, sí.

Tras que la música comenzase a llenar la estancia, Harker se dirigió a ella, y tomó la copa de su mano, para depositarla sobre la mesilla del salón. Luego, le hizo una reverencia.

-Siempre te tomé como un amante de las finas artes.-dijo devolviéndosela.-Pero no por un bailarín.

-Qué puedo decir.-dijo tomando su mano, mientras la otra le depositaba en su cadera.-Siempre me he esforzado por ser un caballero en todos los sentidos.

Comenzaron a girar en un círculo, con sus codos entrelazados formando el centro. Harker dirigía el baile, pues Miss Fortune no conocía la música. Pero a medida que la melodía avanzaba, Fortune se daba cuenta de que más osada se volvía. Al igual que el propio Harker. Sus manos habían pasado de sus caderas, a entrelazarse entre si a su espalda, atraiéndola más hacía él.

Ella le respondió pasandole los brazos por detrás del cuello, logrando que sus frentes y la punta de sus narices chocaran.

-Te veo muy enfocado en tenerme cerca. ¿Tienes miedo de que huya?

-¿A estas alturas? Creo que ambos tenemos claro que no vas a hacerlo.

Miss Fortune se mordió el labio.

-Muy cierto.

Esta vez fue ella la que inició el beso. Pero fue él quien trató de sacarle más partido, envolviendo su torso con los brazos. Rápidamente, aquel ligero pico fue degenerando en suaves caricias entre los labios, hasta a un roce de lenguas.

Cuando esta vez se separaron, la fachada de la formalidad se había roto. Ambos respiraban apresuradamente, y estaban ligeramente despeinados. Así que ya no tenía sentido mantenerla.

Fortune se abalanzó sobre Harker, que la sostuvo por los muslos, antes de empotrarla contra la pared. Los besos de este comenzaron a bajar por el cuello hasta el pronunciado escote de Miss Fortune. Ella se limitó a aferrar la nuca de Harker con fuerza, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho, alzando el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando se aburrió, le dio un tirón de pelo a Harker para que alzara la cabeza, y pudiera volver a atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

No tenía pensado acostarse con él. Pero, sombras, era guapo, y había estado sola mucho tiempo. Así que decidió abandonar las precauciones de momento, y disfrutar de aquella noche.

* * *

Su mano era tan habilidosa como él decía.

Sus sábanas eran las más suaves en las que había dormido. Pero era un hombre rico y elegante, así que era de esperar. Los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, mientras sus cuerpos sudaban, y sus pieles se pegaban. Miss Fortune le abrazaba de la cadera con una pierna, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras se besaban. Él, mientras tanto, permanecía encima de ella, deshaciendo su moño mientras la agarraba de la nuca, y su otra mano permanecía entre las piernas de ella.

Dejó de besarla para poder observar que tal estaba haciendo su trabajo por un momento. Ella echó las manos hacía atrás, aferrándose a los barrotes del cabecero, mientras su rostro se retorcía, dejando escapar de sus labios los gemidos de placer más honestos que había expresado en mucho tiempo, dejando expuesto su apetitoso cuello.

Cuando lo sintió besar su nuez, ella estiró sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harker para atraerlo más hacia si. Sintió un escalofrío en la columna cuando sus besos comenzaron a bajarle por el torso.

De pronto, sintió la mano de Harker alejándose, no sin antes terminar de hacer su trabajo. Cuando sintió sus húmedos dedos presionandole los labios, ella entendió lo que quería, y se los introdujo en la boca, saboreándolos con deleite.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó el apuesto rubio.

-Que eres fiel a tu palabra.

-Lo dices como si esto ya hubiera terminado.

Harker se colocó las piernas de Fortune sobre los hombros, y se tumbó sobre ella. Miss Fortune volvió a aferrarse con las manos al cabecero, y Harker volvió a besarle el cuello mientras se adentraba en ella, provocando que su rostro volviera a deformarse de placer.

El movimiento pasó de causar que los muelles rechinaran, a que el cabecero de la cama se golpeara repetidas veces contra la pared y con violencia. Claro que la cosa no acabó ahí. Durante la duración de aquella larga noche, sus cuerpos pasaron de estar uno encima del otro, a estar cabalgándose, a estar Fortune dándole la espalda mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con un brazo, a hundir el rostro en el cuello de Harker con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo ello, hecho con la sensación de más puro placer inundando el cuerpo de ambos.

* * *

Fortune aún dormía. Podía ver su cuerpo cubierto bajo las mullidas mantas. Bien. Pero no podía encontrar la bata. Bueno, no importaba.

Igualmente, sin importarle su propia desnudez, salió al balcón donde Fortune y él habían cenado, a recoger cierta caja que había dejado fuera. Esperaba darle una desagradable sorpresa al despertarla. Una lástima. Dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a disfrutar de las carnes de una mujer tan placentera como esa. Pero más placer le producía el contenido de aquella caja.

Que se encontraba vacía.

-Bonita madrugada. ¿No crees, Harker?

La sangre se le heló. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a Fortune apoyada en la mesa donde habían cenado. No le preocupaba tanto el que estuviera despierta a esas horas y que llevase puesta su bata, como las armas que ahora cargaba en sus manos.

-Todo sea dicho. No me puso la mosca detrás de la oreja el hecho de que me encontrara mis armas aquí, tanto como verte despierto a estas horas para venir a buscarlas.

-Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa.-respondió con la sonrisa más convincente que tenía, aunque la gota de sudor de su frente le delatase ligeramente.-No podía permitir que Braggs o Crow se quedaran con esas obras de arte de la armamentística, ¿verdad?

-Eres buen mentiroso. Pero no tanto como te crees.

Miss Fortune se puso de pie y se acercó a él, siempre apuntándole con sus armas.

-Esto es parte de lo que sacaste de tu trato con ellos, ¿verdad?

¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que había visto a tráves de su fachada. Ya no podía mentirle. Pero aún podía convencerla de que le perdonase la vida.

-... Sí.

Miss Fortune le abrazó, pasandole los brazos por detrás del cuello, sin soltar las pistolas.

-Me gustan los chicos honestos. Se merecen despedidas dulces.

Los labios de Fortune fue lo último que saboreó, antes de que sus otros sentidos fueran inundados por un estallido, un fogonazo, el olor de la pólvora quemada, y un punzante dolor en el pecho.


End file.
